


Among The Young

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x12 "Last Refuge", Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mick and Young Sara leave the cargo bay and discover a few things about their older selves - and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Young

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Beta by Lynda, who is quick as a whip. Any remaining mistakes mine. Send Mick Rory my way if you find any.  
> 2) Just a little 1x12 "missing scene" fic inspired by that scene in the cargo bay with teenage Mick and young Sara.

**Disclaimer:** I'll be leaving shortly to join up in the fight against Vandal Savage. That is all the disclaimer you'll get out of me.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After an hour in the cargo bay, Mick and Sara were going stir crazy.

"We need to get out of here," the teenage boy said.

"We were told to stay and take care of the baby," the young woman replied.

"Let's just go." Mick left and Sara followed, and eventually they found their way up to another deck.

"What do we do with him?" Sara asked, smiling at the infant.

"I bet she could watch out for a kid." Mick nodded to Clarissa Stein. "She looks nice." 

"I don't know, Mick," Sara replied. "She could be an axe murderer or something."

"Nah, I don't think so." 

"But that big, bald and scary guy said you need to take care of his...future criminal partner and warned you not to drop him."

"Guy's a loser and he wasn't that scary to me." Mick gave Sara the once over. "He probably needs to get laid."

"No," Sara warned him, "and if you sniff me again I'll hit you with something hard, like that crowbar."

"Let's just ditch the kid." Mick walked over to Clarissa. "Can you watch this baby please? And don't drop him." He didn't wait for an answer; he just shoved the baby into her arms. "Thank you." Mick took Sara by the hand and pulled her along until they got to what appeared to be the kitchen. "I'm hungry; you?"

"All I see is a box of corn flakes," she pointed, "and there's no refrigerator. How do we get food?"

"What would you like, Ms. Lance?" Gideon asked.

They both looked around for a moment and then Mick said, "We want beer."

"Certainly, Mister Rory." Gideon continued; despite the age difference, the AI was aware of who he was. "Which of your brands would you like today?"

"I don't care," he said, "but make it a six-pack." 

They waited a moment and then a panel opened, revealing what he had asked for.

"Let's split."

"Wait." Sara thought for a moment. "Potato chips, please?"

Another panel opened to reveal a bag of chips.

"Now we can go."

They wandered some more, finally finding an empty room and sitting down to drink and munch on the chips. 

"That voice knows us," Mick said with certainty, "and I wonder how." He guzzled his beer.

Sara drank also and thought, her face scrunching up. "Wait a sec', when I hit that panel it called me...and that woman who looks like me. I think...." She nodded to herself. "Voice person?"

"My name is Gideon, Ms. Lance."

"Gideon," she said sweetly, "can you show me a picture of Sara Lance?" Sara choked on her next sip as the photo appeared. "Holy shit! She's me!"

"Fuck me stupid!" Mick finished his beer. "I think I know."

"What do you know?" Sara made it sound like a challenge. 

"Don't you watch science fiction?" He shook his head at her. "The future; it has to be."

"She's future me?"

"Gideon," Mick asked, "how old is that woman in the photo?"

"She is 28."

"See," Mick was smug, "I told ya."

"Okay then." Sara looked up, trying to figure out where the voice came from. "Show us a photo of Mick Rory."

Mick blinked. "Shit! **I'm** big, bald and scary dude?" 

"I wonder why we're here?" Sara asked aloud.

Thankfully Gideon didn't answer.

"Who cares?" Mick shrugged.

"I want to learn more about my future self." Sara stood up. 

"That might not be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Sci-fi, timelines, fucking up the future." He huffed. "Haven't you seen The Terminator?"

"I don't care." Sara walked into the corridor. "Gideon person, does Sara Lance have a room?"

"Of course," Gideon replied, although she did sound exasperated.

"Can you point us there?"

Gideon did and Sara found her room.

The door opened and she stepped inside, but Mick didn't follow. "Mick?"

"Where's Mick Rory's room?" he asked.

A door opened down the corridor.

"I'm going to check mine out."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Adult Mick's room was extremely clean - disgustingly so as far as his teen self was concerned - and there were two dressers and two beds.

His older self obviously had a roommate who was a neat-freak.

He decided to look for something to steal. Maybe something futuristic that he could make a profit on. 

Mick put the beer down on the table and began to rifle through drawers, wondering which dresser was his.

Dresser one, drawer one: Underwear and socks.

Drawer two: Shirts and pants, all folded neatly.

"Okay, this one is definitely **not** mine," he mumbled. 

Drawer three contained a few pairs of gloves and goggles.

He stared at the other one. "I guess that one belongs to me."

Dresser two, drawer one: Clothes thrown in at random.

"Yeah, this is mine."

Drawer two: More clothes, just stuffed in there.

He went for drawer three, in which he found a few knives, lighters, a shitload of matches and lighter fluid. Plus a gun - he knew guns and upon closer inspection figured out it was a Colt revolver, from the 1800s.

"Motherlode." Mick grinned and he was about to pocket everything when he heard footsteps and voices. Quickly shutting the drawer he looked for a place to hide and ducked into the closet - it smelled like fire and he noticed the coat. "Must be mine." He slid the door shut most of the way, but peered out and saw the bald guy ('adult me,' his brain supplied) and another guy whose face was bruised.

"Did you leave the door open, Len?"

'Len,' teen Mick thought. 'I wonder if that's the kid I met in juvie a while back - the shrimp.' He noticed their respective heights. 'Well if he is, he's not so small anymore.'

"No, you probably did," Len answered snidely. "Your brain is always elsewhere."

Adult Mick made a face behind Len's back.

"I saw that."

"What are you gonna do, Len? Punish me? Or maybe I'll punish you."

'Kick his ass,' teen Mick nodded, 'my older self.'

"No time for punishment," Len's tone of voice changed; it was almost filled with mirth. "We have a job to do."

"Five minutes, Len." Mick chewed on his lower lip. "It won't hurt anything."

"You say five, it ends up 20." Len sighed heavily. 

"Your face is getting prettier again." Mick reached out and stroked it. "Soon you'll be back to your gorgeous self."

"Compliments will get you nowhere." But Len did lean into Mick's touch. 

"Ten minutes, tops." Mick smirked. "The timeline won't suffer."

Teen Mick felt smug; he had been right about them being from the future. 

"Fine." Len reluctantly agreed. "Gideon, let us know when 10 minutes have elapsed."

"Yes, Mister Snart."

'Snart.' Teen Mick was hit with the realization that this was indeed Leonard Snart, the kid he'd saved from getting shivved.

"That was low, Len."

Len cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're down to nine and a half."

"I hate you so much right now." Mick glared at him. "You have no idea the hatred I'm feeling at this moment."

"Nine, Mick."

"Bastard."

"Eight and a half," Len snickered.

"Son of a...." Mick grabbed Len and bent him over the edge of the bed. "It's going to be quick and messy."

"Eight, Mick."

Mick reached around and undid Len's pants, yanking them and his underwear down so Len's ass was bared to him.

Teen Mick's eyes bugged out; apparently his older self **was** going to punish Len, maybe with a spanking. However, the next thing adult Mick did was undo his own pants, dropping them as he reached across the bed, sticking his hand under the pillow and pulling out a tube. 

"Seven."

Mick slapped Len's ass. 

"Ooh, Mick, a little violent are we?"

"Keep it up, Snart, and you can beat off for the next week."

"I want to get laid already, Mick!" Len snapped. "We're probably down to six minutes now." 

Teen Mick was taken aback and shifted in the closet, making noise.

Len noticed Mick growing still. "What?"

"Quiet, Len." Mick pulled his pants up and walked over to the closet, sliding the door open. 

And found his teenage self staring at him, mouth agape.

"Len, get dressed."

"Huh?" Len turned, murmured, "Oh shit," and his underwear and pants were quickly pulled up also.

Teen Mick came stumbling out of the closet, his eyes moving from one man to the other. "You're...no, you're not."

"No, we're definitely not," Len said with an eye roll.

Mick loomed over his younger self. "Didn't I tell you to take care of that baby?"

"Baby?" Len walked over. "You gave him little me to look after?"

"Who else would I trust?" Mick replied.

"I'll give you that." Len noticed the beer. "Where did that come from?"

"The voice lady," teen Mick said. "Gideon."

"Gideon needs to learn to check ID." Mick just shook his head at his teen self. "So now you know."

"But I like girls," teen Mick nodded furiously. "They're soft and squishy."

"Squishy?" Len bit back his laughter.

"I don't anymore," Mick explained. "I love Len, who just happens to be soft and squishy, too."

"I'm not soft," Len was offended, "and I'm certainly not squishy...." He stopped talking and furrowed his brow. "Mick, did you just say...you did - you **did** say it."

Mick turned and faced him. "What did I say?"

"You said you love me." Len was clearly pleased. 

"You already knew that." Mick stared at Len as if Len was stupid. "I've told you before."

"Yes, I knew, but you never actually said the words."

"No?"

"No, Mick, because **that** I would have remembered."

"I've become gay." Teen Mick looked baffled. "Just when did this happen?"

"I'm not gay," Mick clarified, giving Len a pointed look. "I only like him."

"Love, Mick," Len reminded him. "You **love** me."

"Whatever." Mick's focus returned to his younger self. "Where's mini-Snart?"

"I gave him to this blonde woman; she looked nice." Teen Mick said matter-of-factly. "I told her not to drop him."

"You just gave him to a stranger?" Mick seemed appalled. "She could have been a serial killer."

"That's pretty much what Sara said."

"Speaking of...where is young Sara?" Len wondered aloud. 

They got their answer with a loud, "GIVE ME THAT!" from down the hall.

Mick grabbed his younger self by the collar and they walked over to Sara's room. "I see yours got lost, too?"

Sara was fuming. "Yes!" She was holding a framed photo of herself and Lindsay, the nurse from 1958. 

Young Sara walked over to teen Mick. "Guess what, Mick?"

"I don't want to guess. I'm gay," he stuck his thumb out at Len, "for him."

"Me too," young Sara grinned and took the picture, "and this is my girlfriend."

Sara took it back, looking rather sad. "Used to be," she said softly.

"Did she die?" Young Sara asked.

"No," Sara held the picture close, "but I'll never see her again."

"You don't know that," Mick said softly, taking the picture and putting it back on the table. "You could end up a hip 50's chick. Maybe even lead the 60's revolution."

"He's right," Len added. "Who knows what will happen once this is all done?"

Sara brightened. "Maybe."

"But I'm not gay now," young Sara stated. "I like guys, I know I do."

"Things change," Sara said with a small shrug.

"I'm just gay for him," teen Mick once again nodded to Len, "so maybe we could...."

"No!" Young Sara shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not!" She made the sign of the cross with her index fingers. "Do **not** sniff me again!"

"But you smell so good." Teen Mick got closer to her. "Like cotton candy."

"Cotton candy?" Young Sara tilted her head and stared at him, and suddenly her face grew soft. "Really?"

"Yeah." Teen Mick sighed, leaned in and kissed her, sliding his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. 

Young Sara grabbed him by the hair and deepened the kiss.

"No," Mick said to himself.

Adult Sara pulled at her own hair and shrieked.

Their younger selves jumped apart. 

"Can I look now, Len?" Mick had his eyes shut tight.

"Yes, Mick." Len was so ready to laugh. "It's safe."

"Move it!" Sara ordered. "And you're being kept apart for the rest of the time you're here."

Young Sara looked Mick over. "How come you shave your head?" She smiled at his teenage self. "His hair is fluffy and soft and nice, even if it does smell like ashes."

"You think my hair is fluffy and soft?" Teen Mick asked her.

"Yes," young Sara sort of sighed, "and you kiss like a damn dream."

"Should we try it again?"

They went for each other but Sara slapped teen Mick on the back of the head.

"That hurt!"

"You think **that** hurt?" Sara went for another, but her younger self got in the way.

"Don't you hit him!" Young Sara gritted her teeth. "I like him. A lot."

"Oh God," Sara whimpered.

"I like her, too," teen Mick said. "She's got fucking spunk."

"I can't deal with this." Mick actually whined.

"C'mon, Romeo and Juliet." Len grabbed each of them by an arm. "You have a baby to take care of." He shoved them out of the room, dragging them down the hall.

Sara and Mick stared at one another, and then they heard shouting. 

Len. "GET OFF OF HIM! HE'S 16 AND THAT MAKES IT STATUTORY RAPE!"

Young Sara. "I DON'T CARE!"

Teen Mick. "WHAT SHE SAID!"

Then Len again. "GET BACK HERE!"

Mick rubbed his hands over his face. "I have a headache," he grumbled.

"Me too," Sara groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Gideon!" Mick shouted.

"Aspirin!" Sara yelled.

"And whiskey," Mick suggested.

"Yes," Sara concurred, "a big bottle."

They glanced at each other and in tandem added, "No shot glasses!"

**FIN**


End file.
